ABSTRACT The Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing the Center's activities and will coordinate communication between the projects and cores. Within the Administration Core, the Executive Steering Committee (ESC) will ensure that all research and training projects move efficiently toward the Center's research goals and that interactions with NIH and the Physical Sciences in Oncology Network (PS-ON) are well coordinated. The ESC will oversee the solicitation and review of proposals for pilot projects and will coordinate the selection and support of appropriate Trans-Network projects with additional guidance from the PS-ON. The ESC will oversee the open distribution of methods and datasets resulting from the Center activities and will ensure that the process adheres to the NIH guidelines. In semiannual meetings, the Center Advisory Committee, consisting of a panel of experts in cancer biology and the physical sciences, will provide general oversight of the ESC activities and will review and evaluate the Center's progress. The Scientific Coordinator, Communications Director, and collaborators at partner institutions will support the ESC by implementing the Center's education and training goals. The Administrative Core will prepare a comprehensive annual progress report describing the Center's activities.